


It's An Acting Exercise!!!

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, flimsy excuses to spend time together, kurt is engaged, kurtbastian besties, sebastian is emotionally constipated until he's not, they live in new york babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: Kurtbastian and ‘my current partner is a huge asshole and i need a reason to break up with them so will you pretend to be my possessive and violent ex’ au-something originally written for KBW, only for me to realize that it didnt fit any prompts... basically, sebastian is trying to kick out a one night stand and kurt helps.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	It's An Acting Exercise!!!

“No, seriously, you need to,” said Sebastian, nearly hissing into the phone. He had to keep quiet- the walls in his apartment were too usually thick for him to get away with speaking normally into his phone, but this guy seemed freakish enough to have, like, super-sonic hearing.

“Bas, I... listen, I get that this guy sucks, but why can’t you just tell him to get lost?” sighed Kurt on the phone. Sebastian could tell that he was getting close to coming over, he just needed to make the need clear.

“I’ve been dropping hints all night. He’s ignoring them, and I have classes with him, if I’m rude it’ll make everything awkward… think of it as an exercise!” Sebastian pleaded. “You can throw the ring at me and everything!”

“I’m not throwing my engagement ring at you just to convince a guy that you’re engaged! Blaine paid good money for that!”

“I’ll catch it and keep it safe for you,” he whispered, pushing down the annoyance at the mention of the hobbit. He was getting more and more annoyed by the existence of Anderson these days, even if he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. “I just need you to come in, throw a tantrum, maybe throw a plate, and scare him away. Scream about your virtue or whatever.”

A sigh, and Sebastian knew he had him. He silently fist pumped, even if it was nerdy as hell. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Keep him at bay, I’ll be there in ten,” said Kurt.

The next ten minutes were a game of slowly pouring glasses of wine, accidentally (or very intentionally) spilling them, and mopping up the spillage. Sebastian could sense his guest getting a bit peeved at the lack of action, but it was nowhere near the annoyance that Sebastian would feel having to sit next to him every day for the rest of the semester.

It was just as Sebastian was restoring his bottle of Beaujolais Nouveau to the fridge, there was a sharp knock on his door. Perfect timing. 

“I don’t know who it could be,” he said, tossing a careless, quizzical glance to the door, then his guest.

“Maybe a neighbor?” the guest asked. _Ugh, what a bland motherfucker_ , Sebastian thought. _At least make a pithy comment like-_

“Kurt?” he asked as he opened the door, infusing all the worry and onset nervousness he could into his voice as he stepped back. 

“Sebastian,” said Kurt, cool as a cucumber. He breezed into the room, leaving Sebastian to turn and watch his entrance, helpless as ever. What a man.

He was also clearly fresh off a show, if the eyeliner and leather pants meant anything, which to Sebastian, it absolutely did.

(Sebastian wasn’t into Kurt, nor was he into guys wearing eyeliner, but goddammit, if it didn’t get his blood pumping a tad quicker to see. Even if he was technically a Psych major, Sebastian wasn’t going to psychoanalyze that particular reaction of his.)

“Are you his neighbor?” the guest asked. Sebastian couldn’t even spare him a glance, his eyes were stuck on Kurt. Was there something different about his hair, maybe? No, no, that couldn’t be it… maybe it was just that there was something about Kurt that, as far as Sebastian could see, just _begged_ to be looked at. Maybe it was something in the way he carried himself, or in the curve of his waist, or in the way he slowly lifted his hand to show a sparkling ring.

“No,” said Kurt, with a cruel curl of his lip. “I’m his fiance. And you?”

“Sebastian, you- you didn’t tell me-” 

It quickly got tuned out of Sebastian’s mind, as suddenly, Kurt turned his full focus onto Sebastian, an experience as weird and intoxicating as they got. 

“Who is this?” Kurt asked, his voice sharp. Sebastian could see the slightest glimmer of amusement dancing in his eyes, the slight heady sound of held back laughter. His eyes flickered to the ring, and weirdly enough, that was what kept him from smiling.

“He’s-”

“Let me guess. Some boy you smiled at? Some guy who you flirted with? What about _me_ , Sebastian? What about commitment-” 

“I could never cheat on you,” said Sebastian, the words jumping out of him, springing without thought and without any known origin. There’s a confusing weight to the words, and an even more confusing flash in Kurt’s eyes in response, before he plows on.

“But you were about to, weren’t you? You- you know what?” he reached for his hand, right to the ring. “This is over.”

“What?” Sebastian asked, and from behind Kurt, in his periphery, he could see his guest slink out, eyes wide and trying to be subtle.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t-” Kurt’s voice cracked, and a spark of protectiveness flickered in Sebastian, something intense, screaming _I never want to hurt you again, never want to let you get hurt again_ , and just as he had the wherewithal to recognize that confusing feeling, a small hunk of metal hit his cheek, right as the door clicked to a close.

His lightning quick lacrosse reflexes came into play, and just as it pinged off his cheek, Sebastian was just barely able to catch it. 

There was this long moment of silence, where Sebastian looked down at the ring in his hand, up to Kurt holding his hand over his mouth, and all at once, time came to a stop

There was a faded ring of eyeliner around Kurt’s eyes, and something about it made something in Sebastian _click_. 

_I like you._

Well, shit.

“Can I have my ring back?” asked Kurt, his hand slowly dropping to reveal an amused, gorgeous smile. 

_Shiiiiiiiit._

Sebastian held it out.

“Are you okay? Did I- was that too much?” Kurt asked, his eyes widening just the slightest bit and his smile flickering downwards.

“No, it was perfect,” said Sebastian. 

He didn’t _like_ people. That was absurd. Crushing on your friends was for middle schoolers, not people who were smarter than falling for your friend who was as engaged as they got.

“Why are you looking at me weird, then?”

 _Because I have a big, gay crush on you_ , his mind supplied. No, no, bad thought. Not helpful, not productive.

“I’m really tired. That was a really, really shitty date,” Sebastian lied. Thank god for high school debauchery for teaching him how to improvise convincingly.

“Well, I’m already here. Wanna finish that wine and watch some Sex and the City?” Kurt asked, looking around.

“My fine sir, there is nothing I’d like more,” said Sebastian. 

Unfortunately, it was true.


End file.
